According to DE 296 12 248 U1, a pivot bearing is known which has a double-walled receptacle with guide slots for both bearing pins of a motor vehicle rear seat backrest. In each case one spring-prestressed pivot lever is mounted between the two walls of each receptacle, which pivot lever engages over the bearing pin in its mounted position. The jaw of the pawl-shaped lever is designed in such a way that the bearing pin is held in its receptacle without play and without rattling as a consequence of the spring force which acts on the lever. A pivot bearing of this type is comparatively complicated.
Furthermore, DE 101 58 595 C1 discloses a backrest which is mounted such that it can be pivoted about a pivot axis by means of two rotary bearing points. Here, one of the rotary bearing points is configured such that it can be moved in the axial direction, and is held without play by means of a spring.
DE 10 2004 062 517 A1 has disclosed a fastening apparatus for a rear seat backrest which is configured such that it can be folded forward and can be lifted out, having a bearing which is arranged in a bearing housing which is fixed to the chassis, and having a bearing head which is connected fixedly to the rear backrest part, is of cylindrical configuration, has flattened portions on opposite sides, is arranged in a positively locking manner in a receptacle of the bearing, and can be lifted out of the receptacle in a defined pivot position which differs from the normal use position. The receptacle is arranged rotatably in the bearing housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,549 A has disclosed a self-locking clevis pin which has a bar which can be pivoted along a planar surface of a structural element in the vicinity of a pin receiving slot; without a separate prestressing spring acting on the locking means, in order to keep the latter closed. A lug snaps into a holding hole in the completely closed position of the bar, in order to lock the locking means of the clevis pin in the pin receiving slot.
Further embodiments of pivot bearings of the generic type for a backrest structure of a vehicle rear seat, which backrest structure can be folded over, are known, for example, from FR 2 663 889 A1, EP 1 630 432 B1 and DE 196 49 077 A1.